vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura Mikazuchi
|-|Kagura Mikazuchi= |-|Kagura in X792= Summary Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back, gives off a very calm and relaxed air. Her expression is almost always blank. She does not show much emotion towards her battle. Kagura doesn't feel any joy or pleasure from winning. She does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she maintains her emotionless face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Kagura Mikazuchi Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 23 | 24 Classification: Human, Mage, Swordswoman Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Magic, Master Swordsmanship Attack Potency: City level (Fought Erza and effortlessly destroyed her Adamantine Armor) | Likely Large Mountain level (Managed to One-shot Historia Simon. Comparable to Base Wendy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed X791 Erza's Flight Armor) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Lucy) Lifting Strength: Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: City level (Took hits from Erza and Minerva) | Likely Large Mountain level '(Survived hits from Larcade) 'Stamina: Very high; she can keep fighting after receiving serious injuries Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: Her sword Archenemy. Intelligence: Fairly high Weakness: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, something which amazed even a seasoned swordswoman such as Erza Scarlet. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently defeat its summoner Yukino without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. * Slashing Form (〝斬〟の方 Zan no Kata): Kagura lunges at her opponent with her sword prepared to strike and slashes at a very high speed. This pose increases Kagura's slashing power, allowing her to cut through Erza's Adamantine Armor, which has been capable of blocking a blast from Jupiter. * Strong Form (〝剛〟の方 Gō no Kata): Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while coming at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her sword. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground. * Flying Form: Kagura, in a fast movement, cuts down all objects in her surrounding area by leaping into the air. * Gravity Change: Kagura can change the gravity at her will. Key: In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7